


A Place To Call Home

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ex-Military Tony, Fluff, Friend Reunions, Holding Hands, House Searching, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Neurosurgeon Stephen, Realtor Bucky, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: Stephen thinks moving in together would be a great idea, Tony disagrees. But can one, beautiful townhome change all that?





	A Place To Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the square S1 on my Tony Stark Bingo card, with the prompt 'holding hands'.

The first time Stephen brought up the topic of moving in together, it was met by outright dismissal from his boyfriend. That was three months ago, until he suggested it again, and Tony seemingly agreed to look at houses. Stephen adored Tony, but it was difficult watching him struggle to live in a beat down apartment. Things changed drastically when Tony was discharged from the army two years ago, after an injury left him unable to serve. He and Stephen had been dating prior, having met at a charity event six years before he was deployed.

Both years were trying and stressful times, with Tony being diagnosed with PTSD, to the surgery on his heart to remove excess shrapnel from his heart. The recovery time for that was long, exhausting and painful, regardless of the medication he received for pain relief. Stephen took a lengthy time off of work to care for Tony, not once having a complaint about it. Although it took its toll on him, his love for Tony was the strength that carried him through it. And Tony knew that too well, Stephen became his stepping stone on the road to finding his way back into daily life.

Now, as they strolled down the quiet streets of Manhattan, they decided to house search after their walk in the park. Stephen was pointing out houses that he liked along the way, but received short answers in return from Tony. He did try to understand it was a difficult thing for Tony to comprehend, though, a little bit of input would have helped him to pick out what Tony might like. After renting an apartment with his friend Wong for a few years, Stephen always dreamt of living in a townhome when he had the funds for it. All the townhomes they passed, that he knew were on the market, were making that dream rear its head.

“What about this one?”

Tony glanced over at the townhome that they’d stopped outside, only to shake his head immediately.

“No, absolutely not.”

Stephen sighed deeply.

“Tony, that’s the fifth time you’ve said that about one of these townhomes.”

“What do you want me to say Stephen? That I love it, that we should move into it right away?” Tony retorted.

“Just...give me something to work with,” Stephen replied.

“There’s nothing wrong with where I stay now,” he said.

Stephen’s brows furrowed slightly.

“It’s a wreck,” he stated.

“But it’s _my_ wreck!”

Tony quickly shut his mouth, as he lowered his head and tucked his hands into his pockets.

“I’m sorry…”

One of Stephen’s, soft and caring hands touched Tony’s cheek, before he tilted the brunette’s head back up so that he could stare into his eyes.

“Baby, I love you. But you have got to let go of that place. I know it’s hard for you, and I’m only thinking about _us._ Our future. You are the most important person in my life and I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy, I have you,” Tony muttered.

“You’re happier when you’re _with_ me. Which is why I think it’d be better if we moved in together.”

“I created a safe space at my place,” the brunette said.

“It’s so run down, you have to agree with me on that. They’re making plans to demolish it, then that safe space will be gone. You can create a safe space somewhere new. Where you are now, it scares me,” Stephen explained.

Tony leaned into the touch of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Does it?”

“Yes, all the time. I’m worried about your health whenever I leave you for the night so I can go to work,” he answered.

“It’s hard to think about being somewhere else…”

Stephen dropped his hand down to Tony's shoulder.

“Then I’ll help you adjust.”

“I dunno’ Stephen,” Tony sighed, as both of Stephen’s hands moved to cup his face.

“Look, there's one more townhome, three down from this one. Let’s go and see it, then we’ll call it a day.”

“Alright,” he agreed.

Tony always felt a warmth inside his chest whenever Stephen smiled at him. It was like when the sun shone brightly, with not a cloud in the sky to disturb it. That was generally how Tony felt around him, like a source to take away the hurdles he faced. Even though he was getting better, day by day, Stephen would always be the support that Tony needed.

As they walked in silence down the sidewalk, Tony observed the neighbourhood intently. It seemed decent, mostly filled with a lot of families, something that Tony could get used to. He'd thought about having a family sometime, once he felt like it was the right time and once Stephen did too. It also wasn't far from nearby stores, as well as a few cafes and other necessities. But Tony still wasn't set on leaving his old apartment, not yet, unless the townhome changed his mind.

“We’re here,” Stephen spoke up, breaking the silence between them.

Tony turned his attention to the townhouse in front of him, as Stephen rested his hand in his back.

“What do you think?” he asked.

The exterior of the townhome was appealing, painted with a subtle grey and accented by large, black framed windows. Beside the stairs was a small garden, filled with bursts of red, which was Tony’s favourite colour. He couldn’t think of what to say about it, given that there was so little to go on. But, he did feel somewhat drawn to the townhome, like a pulling force was trying to get him to check out the interior. Although, there was that other half of him that rejected the idea and tried to draw him back from it.

“It seems nice.”

Stephen leaned in closer to Tony, then pointed to a sign.

“Do you want to take a look? It’s an open house today.”

Tony wrapped his arms around himself, giving a small shrug in return.

“It’ll be hard to imagine myself anywhere else…”

He looked at Stephen, who stared back at him with a sad smile on his face, because he _knew._ Which was something Tony loved most about him, a good sense of understanding with others emotions.

“Tell you what. If things get overwhelming for you, then hold my hand.”

“That’s scandalous. We rarely hold hands in public, it’s more arm around the shoulder and waist,” Tony chided, with a small smile.

Stephen grinned as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“When I’m with you, nothing matters.”

The brunette’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

“Eight years together and you’re still making me blush, doctor,” he muttered.

“Stop,” Stephen chuckled.

Tony inhaled deeply, then let his arms fall to his side.

“Let’s give it a shot.”

“You’re sure?” he replied.

“Yeah, and I’ll take you up on that holding hands idea if I need it.”

Stephen lifted his hands to cup Tony’s face, before leaning in to kiss him chastely, yet with a little bit of fervour. Once he pulled away from the kiss, Tony rested on of his hands over Stephen’s, smiling softly at him.

“I love you, honey,” he chimed.

“I love you too, _so_ much.”

Tony stole another kiss from Stephen, then turned back to the townhome, as they made their way up the stairs. They passed over the threshold into an open, bright hallway, with polished timber floors and nicely decorated walls. There was a brochure sitting off to the side on a narrow table, which Stephen stole a glance at to check out the features in the home, along with the price. He looked at the picture of the realtor selling the house, Bucky Barnes, who seemed familiar to him. It took a little under a minute for him to realise that Bucky was the one who organised his and Wong’s apartment rental, in excellent fashion as well.

“So far, so good.”

Tony’s voice drew his attention away from the brochure.

“That’s good to hear, you’re doing great,” he responded.

“Good morning fellas.”

Tony turned his head to face the hallway, before his eyes widened a fraction.

“Oh my god, Bucky?”

Stephen narrowed his eyes slightly, as Bucky looked back at Tony with a curious expression on his face.

“Tony?”

A smile broke out on Tony’s face, before he hurried over to Bucky with his arms open.

“Holy shit, this is crazy!”

Bucky laughed and welcomed the hug, his arms wrapping tightly around Tony.

“I haven’t seen you in years!”

“Not since high school,” Tony chuckled.

Stephen felt a slight pang of jealousy spike in his veins, despite knowing he shouldn't. He didn’t know how well Tony and Bucky knew each other, he knew he was being ridiculous for feeling it in the first place.

“Wow, you look great, pal,” Bucky commented.

Tony snorted.

“You’ve barely changed.”

“I know, I just got older,” he chided.

Tony’s eyes crinkled at the corners after he let out a laugh, before he turned to Stephen and waved him over.

“Honey, this is Bucky, we went to high school together. He was one of my good friends.”

Bucky grinned from ear to ear, then shook Stephen’s hand.

“For the record, I was one of his best friends”

“Well, it’s always good to meet some of Tony’s friends, I only know a few,” Stephen said.

“I swear I’ve seen you before.”

“You actually showed my friend and I a rental,” he answered.

“Oh yeah, Wong wasn’t it? And you’re Stephen Strange,” Bucky chimed.

Stephen nodded in response.

“Huh, small world,” Tony interjected.

“No kidding,” the brunette drawled. “So, how do you and Tony know each other?” he added.

Tony held back a shy smile.

“We’re dating. Eight years,” he said.

“Woah, congrats.”

Stephen flashed a grin and put his hand on Tony’s lower back

“What about you? Anyone special?”

Bucky glanced down at his hand briefly, then held it up.

“I got married three years ago.”

Tony squinted at the ring on the brunette’s finger.

“It’s beautiful.”

Bucky shrugged sheepishly.

“Sam has a keen eye.”

“Sam...Wilson?” Tony queried, with a raised eyebrow.

“He and I went to the same college after all of us graduated high school. That’s where it started,” Bucky replied.

Tony was beaming as he hugged Bucky again.

“I’m really happy for you, congratulations,” he hummed.

“Anyway, before we get too carried away. Are you two interested in this place?” the brunette asked.

“Stephen thinks we should move in together.”

“Tony’s apartment is a little run down,” Stephen stated.

“You referred to it as a wreck, honey.”

Bucky stifled a laugh, while Stephen shook his head.

“Bucky, could I speak to you for a moment,” he murmured.

“Sure, Tony do you wanna’ go check out the lounge?”

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes locking with Stephen’s.

“Yeah, I think I'll be fine…”

Stephen brushed his hand against Tony's cheek.

“I'm right here, for any time that you feel overwhelmed while we’re here.”

“I know,” Tony mumbled, giving him a tender smile.

Bucky watched Tony walk into the lounge, as concern spread across his face when Stephen walked over to him.

“Is he alright?”

Stephen sighed.

“There's...a lot you don't know. Tony joined the army after he and I became a couple, then he served for four years, until he got injured. Chest injury, shrapnel in his heart, which took time to get all of it out. So, he was discharged and returned home. But he got diagnosed with PTSD, so, he's been living with that while trying to settle back into being home. The apartment he lives in right now, he says it's his safe space, and I do believe him. But they're going to be demolishing it soon, because it's just becoming old and run down. Sometimes he gets overwhelmed thinking about looking at other places to live. I want Tony to feel like he can have a safe space in a townhome, with me. He means a lot to me, Bucky. I'd do anything for him and-”

“Honey?” Tony called.

“...excuse me.”

Bucky followed Stephen into the lounge, where Tony was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes looking a little watery. Stephen walked over to him and took Tony's hand in his, before lifting it to pepper soft kisses on his knuckles.

“Hey, I'm here,” he soothed.

“This room…”

“Use your words babe, what's wrong?” Stephen questioned.

“...it's perfect.”

Tony squeezed Stephen’s hand tighter.

“It was built in the early twenties,” Bucky spoke up, while taking a step forward.

“Seriously?” Tony gasped.

“Well, it's gonna’ get updated over the decades but...the exposed brick is its natural state. There's some in the master bedroom and the kitchen. The previous owner decided to keep it that way as a feature wall,” he explained.

“It's just...the natural light, the space...it’s so warm and inviting,” the brunette rambled.

Stephen’s heart swelled in his chest at how happy Tony looked, the tears that he thought were from panic, were actually tears of joy. Bucky stood of to the side with a wide smile.

“Don’t worry, I see this reaction all the time when someone really loves a house.”

Tony faced Stephen and took his boyfriend’s other hand in his own, staring at him with the brightest smile on his face.

“I don’t need to see any other rooms. We should put an offer in.”

Stephen’s brow rose in surprise.

“Really?”

The brunette clutched his boyfriend’s hands close to his chest.

“I’m serious. I can see myself making a safe space here.”

Bucky sighed.

“Damn, that’s the quickest open house I’ve ever had.”

“Shit, I’m sorry Bucky,” Tony apologised.

“I’m kiddin’ Tony, it’s nothin’ unusual for me. In fact, I’m kinda’ glad you wanna’ put in an offer. We haven’t really had many, so, there’s a chance this could be yours,” Bucky replied.

“It seems like a nice neighbourhood,” the brunette commented.

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Well, Sam and I live two houses down, with our daughter,” he said.

Tony gawked at Bucky.

“Wow, married and you have a kid. I’ve missed out on a lot…”

A picture was held up to him, as Bucky grinned fondly.

“Her name’s Aisha, she’s ten. _Really_ loves everythin’ to do with science.”

“She looks like a bundle of fun,” Stephen interjected.

“She is, pretty sarcastic too, gets that from her dad.

Stephen and Tony chuckled in unison.

“Anyway, enough about me, jeez, you two are here to look at the house,” Bucky snickered.

“Which one wants to fill out some paperwork?” he asked.

“Stephen,” Tony answered, abruptly.

“He knows me so well.”

Bucky threw back his head as he laughed.

“Alright, here you go, it’s just some things to do with puttin’ in an offer. Then you can just fill out what your offer is. And I’ll take it from there.”

Stephen nodded in understanding.

“No problem.”

Tony sidled up beside Bucky and nudged his arm.

“So...I’ve been completely out of the loop. Do you still talk to anyone from high school? Rogers? Or Nat?”

“Yeah, Steve and Thor have been travelling around Europe. They’ll be back in two weeks I think. Bruce is working in India. Then there’s Natasha and Clint, who are on their honeymoon in Budapest for a week. Their wedding was four months ago but they didn’t want to go on the honeymoon right away,” Bucky said.

“Can’t believe I’ve missed out on this.”

“Hey, you were recovering. Look, how about we all get together when Steve, Thor, Nat and Clint come home? You can meet Aisha too,” he suggested.

“I’d really like that, I could invite Pepper and Rhodey,” Tony offered.

“Yeah! Man, I haven’t those two in years, how are they?”

“Great, they run a business together,” the brunette replied.

“It’s strange thinkin’ about how we all used to be a bunch of punks in high school, now we’re all grown up.”

Tony snorted loudly and swung his arm around Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky beamed.

“So, what’s Stephen do? He seems like a great guy.”

Tony’s attention turned to Stephen, who was still reading over paperwork.

“Stephen’s a neurosurgeon.”

“Oh wow,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, I love him, he's been so supportive.”

“Any wedding bells soon huh?” the brunette chided, with a smirk.

Tony frowned.

“Shh, not so loud,” he hissed.

Bucky held back a laugh, as he pulled Tony into a side hug.

“I'm real happy for you, Tony.”

Suddenly, Stephen let out a pleased sound, before handing the paperwork back to Bucky.

“Done.”

Bucky grinned broadly.

“Great! Well, I'll take this to the owner and let them think about the offers. They're eager to sell so...you might hear from me soon.”

“ _If_ the owner accepts our offer,” Stephen pointed out.

“True. I gotta’ make a quick call, can you two excuse me?”

Tony and Stephen nodded in unison, as Bucky disappeared into the hallway, his phone pressed to his ear. Stephen turned back to Tony, then grasped the brunette's hand gently in his. He leant down to plant a chaste kiss on Tony's mouth, which was met by a contented sigh from his boyfriend.

“You know, there's only one more thing that could make this even better,” he said.

“What?”

Stephen smiled affectionately while squeezing Tony's hand tighter.

“You’ll see…”

* * *

Two weeks passed before Stephen and Tony got the call that their offer was accepted. The pair moved into the townhouse the following week, without a second thought. Bucky was thrilled to have another old school friend living in the same neighbourhood, as was Tony. They still had a multitude of boxes to unpack, but their house was starting to take shape and become their own.

Now, nestled up on the couch in the lounge, Stephen and Tony were enjoying a quiet date night in. Takeout boxes were strewn on the coffee table, with a few empty wine bottles here and there. The TV was playing a movie at low volume in the background, but both of them were too busy staring at each other to keep up. Stephen’s hand was trailing up and down Tony's back in slow motions, his tender gaze completely focused on his boyfriend.

“What is it?” Tony hummed, slicing through the silence.

“Nothing. I could just stare at you all night that's all.

“Stop,” he chuckled, burying his face into the crook of Stephen's neck.

“I also love that you're laughing more.”

Tony lifted his head.

“My therapist said I'm doing really good. Writing my thoughts in a journal and talking to you is helping.”

“I'm really happy for you Tony. You're doing great,” Stephen praised.

“Couldn't have done it without you there though.”

The brunette enticed Stephen into a long, tender kiss, lips parting in sync with each other. Stephen's hand smoothly slid under Tony's skin, touching bare skin that was warm to the touch. Tony pulled away from the kiss and stared down at his boyfriend with hooded.

“Easy honey, wait until bed.”

Stephen smirked.

“Of course, babe,” he crooned.

“How’d I end up with a dork of a boyfriend,” Tony muttered.

“I don't know, you tell me.”

Tony huffed.

“I'm going to put some of this trash away, don't want to mess up our new house,” he said.

“Alright, I'll be here.”

The brunette smiled and shifted into a sitting position, as he picked up some of the takeout containers.

“Find something different on TV yeah? We've missed half of that movie anyway.”

“Hm I'll try,” Stephen replied.

“Thanks, honey.”

As Stephen watched Tony walk into the kitchen, he turned the TV up louder, before getting up from the couch and quickly snuck out of the room.

“Hey Stephen! There's a receipt in the packing box!” Tony called.

A minute passed, until Tony walked back to the lounge.

“When did we buy something from the jewellers?” he asked.

Tony glanced up, only to be met with no Stephen in the room.

“Stephen?”

The brunette looked back at the receipt in his hands, then turned into around, where a message was scrawled on the back.

_Meet me outside - Stephen x_

“What the hell?”

He hurried down the hallway to the back door and stepped out into the garden. His feet sunk into the grass coated in dew, as he followed the stream of light coming from behind the small tree in their yard.

“Honey? You here?”

When Tony wandered aimlessly around the thick trunk of the tree, his breath hitched in his threat. Stephen was standing under a row of brightly coloured lanterns, each decorated with a picture of them from when they first met, to now.

“Tony.”

The receipt in the brunette was holding, fell from his hand to the ground, the realisation of what it was for hitting him hard. Stephen held his hand out to Tony, smiling shakily when his boyfriend took it without question. He then dropped down on one knee, as he lifted up a small box in his hand.

“I told myself if we ever found a house together, I wouldn't be able to hold back from doing this. Tony Stark…”

Tony blinked rapidly to hold back tears.

“God yes,” he whispered.

“Hey, hey, let me finished,” Stephen laughed. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

“Yes!” Tony exclaimed, happily.

Stephen let go of Tony's hand to place the ring onto his finger, before he pressed a kiss to the brunette's hand.

“I love you.”

Tony brushed a tear away from his eye.

“I love you too.”

He helped Stephen up to his feet, then pulled him close to kiss him deeply, and cupped Stephen’s face with his hands.

“You scared me for a minute,” he murmured, into the kiss.

Stephen drew back to brush some hair away from Tony’s forehead.

“Sorry, I had it planned that way and didn’t want to change it last minute.”

Tony wrapped his arm around the back of Stephen’s neck.

“It was perfect.”

_“Did he say yes!”_

Stephen and Tony looked two houses down to Bucky and Sam’s house, where Bucky was standing on the balcony outside their bedroom, sporting a hopeful look. Tony laughed as he held his hand up high.

“I said yes!”

Bucky cheered loudly.

_“James Barnes get your ass back in this house!”_

“Aw, c’mon Sam, my best friend just got engaged!” Bucky exclaimed.

_“I’m not havin’ you wake up the neighbours again! Get inside, you can see them tomorrow at the neighbourhood gathering.”_

“Alright, alright. See you two on Saturday, congrats again!” he said, before going back inside.

Stephen put his attention back on Tony, as they burst into fits of laughter, which was then silenced by another kiss shared between them. Tony parted from it a moment later, but moved in to steal a few more kisses, letting his hands roam.

“Hm, where are you going with this Tony,” Stephen purred.

Tony chuckled and drew his bottom lip in with his teeth.

“I’d really like to be in bed, with you.”

His fiancé smirked at him playfully.

“That can be arranged,” he said, lighting patting Tony's ass.

The brunette gasped softly.

“You’re teasing.”

Stephen began to meander back to the house, before looking back at Tony, who was tagging along behind. He and Tony hadn’t slept together since he came back from Afghanistan, so he wondered if Tony was trying to stall, or was feeling anxious about it. Tony caught his gaze, and he could read in his fiance’s eyes that he was indeed worrying about it.

“Tony.”

The brunette stared at Stephen, watching him extend his hand out towards him. It was one simple gesture that meant everything to Tony, along with a reassuring smile.

“C’mon. I've got you babe.”

With that, Tony reached out for Stephen’s hand and followed him back inside.

_To their place to call home..._


End file.
